Ive been living for this moment
by yeahbuddy
Summary: The moment you know your life is gonna change forever, and theres nothing you can do to stop it. Meet Sophie the girlfriend of Matt. Sophie takes everyday like the day before. But one moment changes her routine. The moment she meets Sian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Sophie and Sian fic! Hope you like it! i feel like this chapter doesn't give much, but i had to start somewhere! if you have any ideas! please let me know! i had this idea and it seemed easy in my head! but getting it written down was a hole new..story! So enjoy!**

''Soph...Sophie...Wake up your gonna be late for work'' Matt nudged.

Every morning was the same, Matt would wake up first, have his morning shower, get dressed grab a slice of toast and then wake Sophie up.

''Five more minutes..'' Sophie grunted as she rolled over to his side, allowing the coldness of the sheets to remind her how warm and comfortable she really was before being woken up.

Matt grinned to himself, he walked into the bathroom, covered himself in aftershave and proceeded to the front door.

''See you later Soph, love you'' he shouted from the hallway. Sophie jumped as the door slammed.

''ERGGGH, do you have to be so loud'' she groaned as she finally lifted herself from the bed.

They hadnt been dating long before they moved in together. They would both agree it was too soon, but they seemed to have made it work so far. Sophie was previously living with her sister Rosie. She loved her sister but didnt always like her. When Matt came along it was perfect, they spent most of there time together anyway so it seemed logical for her to move into Matts apartment. In the first 6 weeks everything was perfect. But in hindsight, she wasnt ready for such a full on relationship. Everyday kinda became predicable to her. Day in and Day out. It was like following the motions of the day before.

Sophie opened the curtains to see a thick layer of snow covering everything outside, only the footprints and tire tracks of people leaving for work disturbing the perfect winter picture.

She jumped in the shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed and left for work. She new it was going to take twice as long to drive to work today.

Sophie worked for her Dad, Kevin, at there family business. He worked as a mechanic, he had owned his own garage all of Sophie's life, it seemed inevitable that she'd be working along side him. She was his Admin manager. Sorting the day to day running of the business, taking calls and dealing with all the customers. She didn't hate her job, not like she thought she would. She loved spending time with her dad, even now at the age of 24.

She finally arrived, it took her 40 minutes to get to the garage. She wasn't too late but her Dad wasn't one to care if she was late. There has to be some perks of working for your Dad.

''Afternoon'' her Dad joked

''MORNING Dad'' Sophie accentuated

''Stick us a brew on Dad, its bloody freezing'' She shouted as her Dad walked towards the kettle.

Kevin laughed to himself as the phone started to ring.

''Its gonna be a busy one today love, what with people's car battery's dyeing and cant start there cars in this weather...'' he trailed off, speaking to himself mostly.

The jobs came in, thick and fast. After six hours of answering the phones to frustrated customers it was time for Sophie to go home.

''See ya Monday love, have a nice weekend'' Kevin kissed his daughter on the forehead as they both headed off home.

Sophie couldnt wait to get home, she had it all planned, nice long hot bath with plenty of bubbles, mabey a film, candles, blanket and a takeaway. Perfect.

It was coming up to Sophie and Matts three year anniversary. Its not like Sophie wasnt still in love with Matt, its just they didnt seem to have as much in common than they once did. He was a good guy, and Sophie new that he would always look after her. She loved him – but she couldnt distinguish weather it was really good friend kind of love or.. im going to be with you forever love. In her head she accepted that she probably would be with him forever. He had spoke of children and marriage. But she defiantly wasn't ready for that yet, she brushed it off for now, hoping it would be a long time until he mentions it again.

She arrived at the main front door, she put the code in and the door unlocked. She wiped her feet and proceed up a flight of stairs until she reached her front door. She could hear music playing. She took her keys out of her pocket and slid the key into the lock. She glanced down at her watch to notice it was 6pm, the snow made her journey home even longer, what with cars taking it slow on the layer of ice now on the roads. Matt had beaten her home.

As she walked through the door, she could hear laughing from the kitchen and a warming smell of food.

''Babes?'' Matt yelled from the kitchen.

He shuffled to the hallway where Sophie was stood taking her shoes off..

''Hello babes..'' he kissed her. She could smell the wine on his breath already.

''Come on, Danny and his new bird are here''

Sophie looked blankly at Matt.

''Don't tell me you've forgotten, I told you last week. We're celebrating his promotion and what with Christmas round the corner, we thought we'd make a night of it. Proper up market dinner party!'' he exclaimed. The wine had gone to his head slightly. Sophie could tell because he was a lot more animated than usual.

''Oh yeah.. you did mention it, i'm just gonna get a shower first, I look a mess.''

''Sure babes, hurry up though. I want you to meet his new girlfriend, shes really nice but cant really talk golf and work while shes there on her own..'' she whispered as he walked back into the kitchen.

''Great.'' Sophie turned to her bedroom sarcastically.

She really didn't like Danny, he was ok on face value, but he is so up his own backside. She knows his a womaniser and hates that Matt thinks the sun shines from his behind.

The last thing she wanted was to play along with celebrating and pretend she's having a good time. All she wanted was to enjoy her friday night in the way she had planned in her head.

20 minutes later and she had returned from the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath and made her way to the kitchen.

And thats when it happened. Thats when everything in Sophies head connected. The first time in a long time she felt something, something more than just going through day to day motions. She had never seen anything more beautiful than what was in front of her eyes. She paused. Her eyes met with the slim blonde.

''Finally babes!'' Matt slurred.

''Soph meet Sian, Sian meet Soph''.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks to anyone who has/will read this! Sorry for any errors! I didnt want to make the entire story about them getting togther, so if this chapter seems a tad rushed - thats why! Hope you like it! If you do (or don't!) R + R so i know you guys are actually reading this/want me to continue! *Awkward moment when im the only one reading it!* **

**Thats all for now! if you have any ideas lemme know! x  
><strong>

''Hi'', Sian smiled and shyly lifted her hand to wave at the stunned girl in front of her.

''...h.. hiya, nice to meet you'' Sophie stuttered.

She had no idea what just happened but that feeling that she had, it was different, something she'd never felt before.

''I was just saying how lovely your home is'', Sian offered as she smiled at Sophie.

Sophie was about to answer her when Matt quickly ushered them into the lounge.

''I'll tell you what girls, go make yourselves comfortable in the there, i'll give you a shout when dinners ready'' he pointed for them to enter the next room.

''That was his subtle way of telling us to get lost'' Sophie confidently stated as she made her way through the door.

She noticed how the blonde girl followed her and sat right next to her. Her heart felt like it was beating so fast, that Sian must be able to see her chest pumping.

She gulped as the blondes knee carressed her own for a split second as she took her seat. She sat there for a moment, it was silent. 'say something...say anything... just think of something' was all that filled Sophies head as she awkwardly smiled at Sian.

''I could really do with a drink'' Sophie suggested

''Yeah, before they drink it all'' Sian replied

They both laughed nervously.

''I wont be a second...red or white?'' Sophie asked

''Whatever you have'' Sian answered

Sophie had no idea what was happening, she quickly ran to the bathroom, adjusted her hair and covered her lips with clear lipgloss, a few sprays of her good perfume and grabbed two glasses and the bottle of white from the kitchen counter.

It was like she was trying to impress Sian. She had no idea why, she had hardly even spoke to her yet. But she new there was something special about this girl.

She took a deep breath and re-entered the lounge.

''Sorry! Couldnt find the bottle opener'' she lied, but she couldnt admit It was because she had an overwhelming need to make herself look as good as possible for the pretty blonde guest.

She handed Sian her glass before filling it to the top, as Sophies eyes shifted, she noticed the blondes cleavage, just looking up at her. Her skin perfectly tanned.

That bottle of wine didnt last long, they had since moved on to the next bottle, now the two girls felt more relaxed. Both laughing, it was like they had known each other forever. They started talking about music.

''Noo Rihannas so not crap, shes so hot and her songs are amazing'' Sian was surprised that Sophie didnt like her.

''I'll tell you who is hot, Cheryl Cole'' Sophie couldnt actully beleve she said that outloud, and was taken a back by her hidden outburst.

They both just stopped and sheepishly smiled at each other.

''..Yeah she is'' Sian nodded.

There was some kind of force Sophie could feel, she looked deep into the blondes eyes. Sian didnt break the stare, instead gave her an inviting smile. Sophie moved her eyes down slightly and looked at Sians lips, and swolled hard. 'Your staring, stop staring. Seriously shes gonna think you a right weirdo.' Her head was telling her, but she couldn't stop. She didnt drink often, so the glasses of wine had gone straight to her head, she new she was tipsy because she couldnt feel her teeth.

''You have really pretty eyes...''

Sophie blurted out, she littrally didnt know why her mouth and brain couldnt connect to each other tonight. She meant it, but she didnt mean to say it to her face. At that mometn Matt called from the kitchen, ''DINNERS READY LADIES''.

''Shit'', Sophie jumped. Matts interuption had made her snap back to reality.

She rushed to her feet and the room started to spin around her.

''I think ive had to much'' she wispered to herself. Sian heard her but didnt say anything. Instead she lead the way into the kitchen.

When they arrived at the table, Matt was busy serving and Danny was searching through the fridge for more alcohol. He finally found some beers at the back of the fridge leaving the wine for the girls.

Sian and Sophie sat opposite each other. Dinner was served, the boys carried on there conversation about work, and how they were gonna reach there deadline by January. The girls stayed pretty quite. The was some tension, but throughout the meal they caught each others eye and made a silly face or rolled there eyes at the intensely boring talk the boys were having.

Dinner was pretty uneventful. It gave Sophie time to think about the rollercoaster of feellings she'd expericanced in the last hour and half. She didnt have many friends, not ones she was particualy close with apart from Matt. She put it all down to that. Making a new friend – one that she hit it off with right away. That must have been it. She got caught up in the moment- that was all- 'Plus Sians really fit to' her head chipped in..

After dinner the girls returned to the living room.

''Babes, is it ok if me and Dan go to the pub for a bit, were out of beer'', Matt said as he put his scarf on.

''Was that a question or a statement'' Sophie yelled back.

''You'll be alright here with Soph won't ya Siany'' Danny followed.

''Yeh, course. Have fun'' Sian hated the pet name Danny had given her. But she was having fun with Sophie so ignored it and carried on.

The door closed as they all said 'Bye' in unison.

''Sooo...'' Sian started.

''I have pretty eyes?'' she teased.

''Shut up SIANY'' Sophie laughed, prouncing every letter of Siany as th relisation of what she said previously sunk in.

Sian didnt want to make her feel uncomfratble, but was genuinly intregued to where the previous conversation was going. But she changed the subject for now.

The girls continued to talk for about half an hour. Not talking about anything really, but at the same time talking about everything.

''Oh actually, you better give me your number, then we can sort out a girly night in or something'' Sian said as she dug her phone out of her pocket and offered it to Sophie.

''Ok cool, eh ah, theres my number'' She was surprised how well she typed in to her phone considering she was basically out of her head.

'' just call it and then ill have your number. My phones on charge in the bedroom'', she gave the phone back.

''So how long have you been with Matt'' Sian asked as she poured them both another glass of wine.

''Too long'', Sophie replied, half jokingly.

''I dunno, like 3 years. His a nice guy so...yeh.. its all ok''

''Just ok?''

''Well, its different. Its like having a pair of joggers. There comfortable and you know where you stand with them and if your comfy why would you change'' Sophies face had been the most serious it had been all night. She couldnt belive she was telling a girl shed know not even a day the most personal things about her.

''But you never go know until you look, what if theres an amazing pair of jeans out there, waiting for you to try them on, wear them in, ready to make you feel more than just ok' Sian replied.

''Haha, well guess we'll never know. Anyway, what about you a Danny Boy'' Sophie returning to her jokey demeanour.

''What about him'' Sian rolled her eyes.

''Why the bloody hell are you with him! How did he trick you into dating him?''

''His alright! He can be slightly over bearing at times, and talks complete and utter rubbish! But our Mums set us up...so we'll see what happens!''

There was a brief pause as they took a sip from there glasses.

''Sian.''

''Soph''

Sophie noticed how she had shortened her name. She liked it.

''I feel like i've known you forever. Ive never felt this...normal and easy talking to someone else in ages.''

Sophie licked her bottom lip. Sian stared heavily at the motion of her doing so.

''I ment what I said earlier, your really pretty Sian''

''I thought it was only my eyes that were pretty earlier?'' she smiled. She new Sophie could feel it to. She had to. Sian could feel the force pulling her to Sophie, like an invisible magnet. She had always noticed a pretty girl, but there was more to Sophie than just a pretty face.

Sophie on the other hand didnt even know these kind of feelings existed inside of her. She wasnt convinced Sian could feel it, she just thought she was being too polite and probably thought Sophie was off her head. But no. In that moment, time stood still as they both, symmetrically leaned into one another, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Both could feel the other ones wine infused breath.

There lips brushed past each other, so light they couldnt even feel it. Both waiting for the the other to commit to the kiss. Sophie did. Crashing her lips around Sian's in a rough yet completely sensitive and trusting manner. Sian kissed back, offering her tongue in the process.

Sophies heart was beating so fast, she'd never experienced a feeling like this. Was it the danger of doing something wrong and potentially being caught or was it just the simple fact that she was really attracted to Sian.

It was at that moment, she broke apart from Sian. She nodded to herself, before she had a chance to think of her next move Sian had already reached her hand on Sophie face, pulling her into a second kiss.

Just as there lips met, the front door bell rang.

''Sooooppphhhieeeee'' Matt drunkly yelled through the letter box.

The girl jumped. Both wiping there mouths, straightening themselves up. Her heart hadnt stopped beating fast, but this time it was in a 'oh shit' kind of way.

She ran to the door, maintaining her balance.

''Theree she isss'' Matt almost sang to her.

''SIANNNY, TIME TO GOOO'' Danny shouted as he stood at the front door.

Sian made her way to the door, grabbing her coat and whispered into sophies ear,

''Sorry'' she wasn't sure what exactly she was sorry. For leading her on? For kissing her? For having to leave? Or for knowing what she's about to do to this girl.

The breath from Sians mouth tingled down Sophies neck. She simply nodded. In her head he felt so alive. The first time she had ever felt her life be anywhere near exciting.

''Isnt it great that our girlfriends are getting on so well'' Danny said to Matt as they held each other up.

''Night guys'' they all waved and said there final goodbyes.

As the door closed Sophie took a deep breath.

Im just going to get changed for bed. It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the reason she was going to her bedroom.

She let the wall guide her to the bedroom, picked up her phone and smiled at the missed call she had waiting for her. She saved the number under Sian and proceeded to write a message.

''**Hey sian, its Sophie. But you new that anyway. Erm I had a great evening tonight. Mabey we could meet up again? X''**

She added three kisses, then deleted them all, then added one kiss. She was in no fit state to care, but she didnt wanna come across too desperate.

She got changed and her phone vibrated.

''**Hey Soph! Yeh I new It was you! I had an amazing evening to. Let me know when you wanna meet. Im free whenever! Xx''**

Two kisses? Hmm. Interesting she thought. She sent one last text to her before making her way into her covers

''**Cool, ill give you a bell tomorrow maybe? Thanks for tonight. Speak to you soon, Night x''**

Yeah thats good. Play it cool. Yeh. She thought to herself. She had almost forgotten about Matt, about her relationship. But she was too drunk and too happy to think about it. She felt like a teenager, more of a teenager in this moment than she did when she was living it.

Her phone vibrated one last time.

''**Night pretty girl xx''**

She read it, she could feel her heart again, pounding. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, letting the butterfly's fill her tummy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the R+Rs! So i have 6 weeks off, and clearly i have too much time on my hands, apparently watching daytime tele and tumblring only take a small portion from my day. So i have written another chapter. Cant work out if i like this chapter yet. But i needed a bit of a filler to set it up for the next chapter. **

**I had a dream about them last night to. I think i need to get out more. Anyways! R+R and hope you enjoy it enough to wanna read more! Cheers and BYYYEE x**

The whole night, Sophie's dreams were filled with that of Sian. No matter how natural it felt to have these feelings she wasnt used to them in the slightest. But they were too good for her to question, even in the cold light of a new day, where wine wasnt a catalysis or an excuse. She woke with the exact same feelings she went to bed with.

Her guilt only set in with the thoughts of hurting Matt, the guilt however, lightened when she saw a note next to her on his pillow. It simply wrote, ''Gone to to Danny's – having a boys night to, so ill be home late, don't wait up''.

It wasn't that she was particularly bothered about him going out for the day, its the general routine of him doing this every Saturday. Going out early then coming home at around 11pm, with Danny and a few other guys in toe. Staying up, playing cards till the earlier morn, and then all just falling asleep downstairs. It made her feel so lonely, and highlighted to her every week how she didn't really have anyone to do that with.

She sighed heavily and turned around, now facing the clock on the bedside table. It was 10am. Her day was already set out for her, she didnt even have to think about it. She'd get up, have a shower, watch saturday kitchen , clean the house and do the washing, watch whatever old film was on tele and then have dinner, retire upstairs before Matt and his mates come falling in the house.

''Great'' she whispered to herself.

Just as she was about to get up, she clicked on her phone. **1 new message**, she opened the message.

''**Morning Soph couldnt stop thinking about you last night. Hope your ok this morning? Xx''**

The butterflys had come back. It was the last thing she had expected to see this morning. She text back immediately. She thought to herself how much she loved Sian calling her 'Soph', and how that one small message made her feel so good.

**''Hey! I'd be lying if I said I hadnt been thinking about you either. You can say no but Matts out all day, wanna go shopping or something? X''**

She closed her eyes and sent it. It was so not like Sophie to be so forward. But she had to see her again. She wanted to talk to her. Spend time with her.

Within a few minutes her phone was buzzing.

''**Or something! I hate Saturday shopping =) If you wanted you could come round to mine. We could make a day of it? Xx'' **

She swallowed hard. She didnt even have to think about it, it was obvious. A whole day in Sians company, what more could she have asked. She did however wonder if she was reading to much into it. She felt guilt, of course she did. Even though Sophie's and Matts relationship wasnt the hottest, or the most amazing he still has been the only one in her life for ages now – apart from her family. But there was almost nothing that could keep her apart from wanting to explore whatever this thing there was between herself and Sian.

She went back and read the texts from the previous nights. As much as she tried to fool herself that it was 'nothing, just the drink- Sian is probably just naturally flirty', she new deep down that it was all genuine and as much trouble she might get in, some how it would be worth it.

She paused for a few seconds to gather her thoughts.

''**Sounds good, when do you want me x'' **_**sending**_

**'**'Shit.. noo nooo cancel' she clicked continusly on cancel. _**SENT.**__ S_he was trying to be casual and flirty but as she read it back it made her feel to...clumsy and forward. Sian just seemed to have that calm flirty swag down, and it made Sophie seem so...uncool.

**''Erm come round whenever – address is 17 Summer Close..that is what you meant right ;) xx''**

Sophie rolled her eyes at herself, 'well done retard' she said in her head.

''**Cool I know where that is, il be about an hour x''**

She threw her phone on the bed, shrugged off her embarrassing text and bounced off into the bathroom. She had a nice hot shower- another layer of thick snow had fallen throughout the night, the hot water on her cold skin felt so good, she just stood there for about 5 minutes, not doing anything, just enjoying the heat. After a while she reached down and grabbed her razor . She began to shave her legs..and well... everything else. She lathered her hair in shampoo and her body in her coco butter body scrub. When she was done, she got out the shower. It felt like she was getting ready for a date. She new she wasnt but that feeling alone made her so excited.

She brushed, dried and straightened her hair. Brushed her teeth, and got dressed. It was cold outside, freezing even. So she grabbed her scarf and gloves – leaving her hat behind because she new it would give her terrible hat hair.

Sians house was within walking distance, so she set off. She grabbed her ipod on the way out and started to flick through her music. As she started to flick through she noticed a couple of Rihanna songs she had on there. Remembering that Rosie put them on there when she was living with her, in a bid to make Sophie more...mainstream. She always skipped the songs. But on this occasion she smiled t herself, pressed play and carried on walking.

As she arrived on Sians street, she quickly checked the house number and made her way through the street, she finally found it and confidently walked up to the door. As she was about to knock, the door opened with Sian on the other side!

'Hi'' Sophie started.

''I thought you said an hour'' Sian joked a she pushed her watch into Sophies face..

''Im only ten minutes late'' Sophie smiled back.

As she stepped through the door, Sian opened her arms, as if to invite Sophie into a hug.

Sophie stood still, again feeling like a complete loser, but unable to proceed into a hug that she hadnt prepared for.

Not sensing the awkwardness Sophie was experiencing Sian carried on and hugged her regardless and kissed her on the cheek.

Sophie had no idea what to do, or say.

''Hi'', she blurted out, then cursing herself in her own head. 'well done, you've already said that...dick''

Sian laughed, it was little things like this that she thought were really sweet from Sophie.

She lead her into the front room, Sophie kicked her snowy shoes off.

They quickly got over the first potential awkwardness and they continued to talk, just as they did the evening before.

Sian made them both some lunch and they sat down.

A few hours passed. The were still in full conversation.

''I work for my Dad at his garage – im basically his , she cleared her throat, ''Admin manager'. Basically his receptionist! But I like working for him, what about you?''

''I bet you can pull sickies whenever you want! Im still studying at uni. But thats all boring! Just essays and working!''

''You lived round here forever then?'' Sian asked.

''Pretty much! I lived with my sister for a while, surprised one of us didn't emerge in a body bag – shes the complete opposite to me! What about you? You live here with you parents?''

''No.. my parents moved away years ago! I moved in with my Aunty, and when I started Uni I moved in this house with a friend. But shes never here! Mostly at her boyfriends these days!''

Sophie nodded.

Sian continued.

''Its mid afternoon, defiantly late enough for a proper drink?'' she asked, but she new the response as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

''Ive got red, white...erm... Ive also got vodka, coke and orange'' she shouted from the kitchen.

''Can I please have a Vodka and coke'' she answered.

''You can pick a film if you want, ive got some popcorn somewhere...'' she trailed off as she banged cupboards and opened packets of popcorn and crisps.

''OK'' Sophie yelled. She could see the tower of DVDs in front of her, stood up beside the TV.

As she got up, Sian had arrived back, she placed the savoury food snacks and the drinks on the table and left the room again.

Sophie knelt down and started at the top of the DVD pile.

'Xmen, Summer Heights high..oh I like that, hmm, noo, noo...nope... MATILDA '' she shouted and laughed! ''how old are you, '' she turned around as Sian had re-entered the lounge with a blanket.

''What.. its a classic..'' Sian said wide eyed, like she'd just been caught!

Sophie contined to look.

''skins... hangover...ohh I dunno! You pick!''

Sian knealt down by sophie.

''Your rubbish'' she laughed and looked in her eyes.

Sophie could feel the tension, that moment again, where time stood still, and she didnt wanna move from the close proximity she was now in with Sian.

Sian ran her fingers through the collection and landed on one.

''How about this one..?'' Sian picked it up and showed it to Sophie.

''Imagine me and you, never heard of it?'' Sophie admitted, but wasnt sure if it was just the title Sian wanted her to see. Her voice quivered slightly... as she studied the DVD case, it looked like a... like a gay film.

''errr..yeh ok.'' she passed it back to Sian. She got up, downed her drink and replaced the liquid with the wine that was on the table.

Sian placed the disk into the DVD player and got up. She reached over to where Sophie stood and shyly grabbed her hand.

''Its ok..'' she reassured her.

She dragged Sophie to the sofa. They both sat down with the blanket on top of them. She used the controls to press play.

Once the titles began to roll, Sian moved her hand under the blanket and found Sophies. She just held it, she could see how nervous Sophie had become in the last few minutes. She just wanted to comfort her. She edged closer to Sophie and the first scene came on the box. Sophie relaxed slightly and rested her head on Sians shoulder.

She new what was happening, every little thing that happened, it became clearer to her. She liked it.

She was semi shocked that Sian had this DVD, and more to the point, that she picked it out to watch. She needed to find out more about Sian, but right now she laid beside Sian and made herself comfy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Its been a while since a new chapter went up! not sure if anyone is reading! But here it is either way! Sorry for any mistakes/errors! But R+R and hope you like it! x -

During the film both of the girls had fallen asleep. Not that the film was boring, but they just felt so comfortable and relaxed in this position. As the film was coming to an end Sophies eyes opened and looked around slowly to absorb her surroundings. As she turned around to her side she noticed Sian still asleep, with her arm around Sophie's waist and her face now oppisite to her own. Her eyes shifted to her lips. She gulped. She brought her right hand up and grazed the tip of her thumb on Sian's cheek, giving herself a small smile. She took a deep breath as Sian began to stir.

As Sian opened er eyes fully, all she could see was Sophie face. She smiled.

''Hi'', Sophie broke the silence. Feeling slightly awkward.

''How long have you been watching me sleep you weirdo'' Sian joked.

''Long enough to know that you snore'' She joked back

''I do not'' Sian screeched.

''You so do'' Sophie snapped back doing a fake snoring impression.

''You are so dead'' Sian slid forward grabbing both of Sophie's hands. She lifted her own body and towered Sophie's and started to tickle her sides. After about 40 seconds the play fighting had died down as they both realised how Sian was now straddling Sophie's hips. Her top half bent down, her face inches from Sophie's neck.

Sophie's heart was beating so fast feeling Sian's perfect breath on her neck. She could feel the butterflies in her belly and there were travelling south.

Knowing that this was wrong, that even though they had only kissed before, she was cheating on Matt. The intense feelings she was having at this moment of time, knowing Matt could never give her the same feelings. It made her feel bad. It brought her back to reality with a bang.

''I have to go''. She announced as she moved from under Sian's grip.

''Already? We haven't had lunch or anything yet?'' Sian felt disappointed. She knew that this is what she wanted. From the first moments of seeing her she new that Sophie was the only person shes ever meet to give her these feelings.

Sophie was grabbing her belongings and made it to the doorway

''Sorry, I cant... I just cant do this'' Sophie froze as the words fell from her mouth. Sian came closer to her, and grabbed her hand. Without any warning she crashed her lips against Sophie's. As Sophie's Breath hitched slightly Sian smiled into the kiss. Not wanting to stop incase Sophie ran away Sian pinned her up against the door she was so near to running out of.

The kiss was a rush, but soft. Sophie's left hand gripped Sian's head and the other hand held her cheek.

There lips parted, as there tongues met. It was an explosion of feelings. Sophie felt numb, but in the best way possible, as if this wasn't real. Her belly was doing flips and her heart was pumping so fast.

As there lips broke away, mainly so they could catch there breath, there foreheads fell together. Sian looked at Sophie.

''Are you sure you want to go'', her voice was small but with a hint of flirtation.

''Are you gay?'' Sophie blurted out. Not quite sure where that came from. She immediately regretting asking such a forward question especially when she wasn't ready herself to deal with- whatever this is- officially.

''Erm. I..err I don't no, ive never thought about it'', Sian taking a tiny step back so she could take in all of Sophie.

''Sorry, I didnt mean to ask, I just. What is this? I mean one day Im an average girl - living my average life with my average boyfriend in our average flat; and now im kissing you – a girl and like having all these amazing feelings that I didnt even know existed''

Sian focused on her eyes.

''Your not average. Your beautiful. Your boyfriend doesn't deserve you because anyone who has you and doesn't treat you like your their entire world doesn't deserve to be able to call you their girlfriend' Sian replied, remaining eye contact. She knows was being slightly unfair. She didnt really now Matt, but she can tell Sophies not being treated like she should be.

''Sian. You dont have to say that. I do like you. I really do. But my life's ok without all this. Matts not a bad guy and I .. I don't know what to do. I need some time. I don't even know you that well! We met like yesterday.''

'Im not just saying it I mean it. We've got time. Why don't we get to know each other. A date. Nothing serious, not even a date – just two friends going to dinner.'' Sian smiles expectantly.

Sophie cant resist that smile. Two days and she feels like she known her half her life. She nods.

''I think its best if I go now though, just you know before it gets late''

''Ok, do you want me to walk you home?'' Sian offered.

''Thank you, but no its ok. Ive got my ipod and its not that far!''

''Thank you for today its been...well its been interesting'' Sian filled the awkward silence.

''Yeah it has'' Sophie laughed.

''Text me to tell me you got home safe'' Sian grabbed Sophie's hand one last time and kissed her softly.

She opened the door and waved goodbye.

What the fuck do I do now she thought as she slowly dragged her feet through the snow on her way home.


End file.
